


Delicate Demons

by Happylittleaddict, ShyChangling



Series: Loial [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Nonbinary Matthews (Red vs Blue), mentioned transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Matthews likes to be feminine. But the few times he gets that is early in the morning. Tough being a nonbinary when people already demonize you for being a half demon.





	Delicate Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Chorus Loials and this time something softer. This au had been really neglected.
> 
> And specific notes. Matthew is somewhere between bigender and polygender. He just really loves to look on the softer side of things.

It was early in the morning. Matthews had woken three hours before sun up. He quietly stretched out his legs and arms on the floor. He hears his back pop and groans painfully. It was probably a bad idea to still be in his night dress but it was one of the few times he gets to be in a dress before the day starts.

Bitters opened an eye and looked at him “You’re up early.” He mumbled before stretching out.

Matthews looks up over from the floor. "I couldn't sleep. Plus the earlier I wake the longer I get to be in my dress." He smirks and yawns.

“That’s true. The humans don't seem to like you wearing it all that much.” He said and sat up and rubbed his shoulder trying to work out a knot.

"They're all kind of dumb like that." Matthews scrunches up his nose. "Its just fabric that I like. And dresses make me happy."

He nodded a little “i’m sure it is frustrating.” He said and shrugged before stretching again

"Its really frustrating! I wanna dress up and be fancy! OH! On one of our days break we should throw a dress up party!" Matthews says alittle loudly but with great chipper.

Bitters smiled faintly “might be entertaining.” He said to him as he got up, it was probably going to be another long day today.

"I won't force you to do the dresses if you don't want. But I do wanna do your eye shadow sometime." Matthews slowly gets off the floor.

“I think i can handle that.” Bitters replied, he didn’t really have issues with wearing dresses or makeup, not like those things were permanent. It would be entertaining to see the looks on the humans faces if they saw him like that.

"I've been practicing my make up technique. It'll be fun to see it in action." Matthews grins widely.

Bitters made an amused sound, “bet the humans wont know what to think about that.”

"Oh no the half demon is docile and femme! The horror." Matthews laughs. 

He laughed sardonically at that. “They are such racist assholes.” He said shaking his head a bit “might do them some good to see things they consider out of the ordinary.”

"Wouldn't' it be specist?" Matthews snorts and nods.

“Eh demons are still a race so it fits.” Bitters said and shrugged at him.

"Species! I'm a zonkey pretty much" Matthews says.

“Yeah basically probably a nicer term than anyone else might use though.”

"I've heard another demon call me half bait. Which is just plain rude."

“Yes it is.” He sighed a little bit and lightly patted his shoulder. He wasn’t really all that fond of the various things people called Matthews, it annoyed him quite a bit honestly.

Matthews crosses his arms. "Well at least the humans refuse to tell me things to my face. They give me that much."

“They still say them behind your back.” He sighed scrunching his nose.

"Well I should just punch one of them some day for saying shit about me."

“That would be nice, though would just make them feel their points are entirely valid about demons and half demons...”

"Well being nice as I possible can certainly has gotten me praises." Matthews says sarcastically. "The only one that gives a care is our friend group."

“Yeah, I know.” He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He wondered if they would be more accepting of Matthews if he wasn’t constantly around him. He was the full fledged demon after all, not Matthews. Could be they decided he was more a threat around him rather than if he was on his own.

"I know that look." Matthews walks over to him. "I am not leaving your side. You're my friend. I love you."

Bitters scrunched his nose at him. “I hate how easily you read me.” He said and huffed a bit.

"You can hide nothing from me, Antoine!" He touches Bitter's face. "I won't let you be alone just so I can be accepted."

Bitters sighed at Matthews and pressing his forehead and nose lightly against his. “Yeah yeah, I know.”

"You deserve to be loved too. We both deserve to be loved!" Matthews rubs his nose on Bitters' lightly. "Now no more nonsense thoughts."

“Can’t stop them, but i’ll try to ignore them.” He said to him and relaxed a little. Matthews was right, those thoughts weren’t needed.

"Good. Good. That's all I ask of you."

“That's a lot to ask a demon of despair.”

Matthews smirks. "You'll do so good. You don't have to be happy all the time, but I just want you to be happy when you're able to manage it."

“Yeah yeah, I know.” He replied and patted Matthews shoulder.

"Good, good." Matthews steps away pulling his hands back. "Time to dress and head to breakfast."

“Yeah, probably a good plan.” Bitters sighed lightly, food was a good idea, but it was hard to really feel motivated when most things all tasted the same.


End file.
